wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Friends/Transcript
This is the transcript for Friends. Transcript (A sparkle glitter transition to Murray, Jeff & Greg are having fun to relax.) Greg: Oh, it's good to relax every once in a while. Jeff: Work hard, rest hard, that's what I always say. Murray: (holding a book.) Hey, guys, listen to this. It says here... (He reads.) "People with friends are happier than people without friends." Jeff: I'm happy, so it must be true. Greg: Yeah, it's good to be liked. Murray: (He's closing a book.) Where would we be without friends? Jeff: Alone. Greg: Mmm, I don't mind being alone sometimes. Murray: Yeah, me too, but it's good to know you've got friends. Jeff: I like both, being alone and having friends. Anthony: (He arrives holding their food.) Me too. Greg: (He laughs.) I hope that's not all for you, Anthony. Anthony: No, I thought I'd share it with some of my friends. Greg: Well, we were just talking about how lucky we are. Murray: We've got each other. Jeff: And all our friends. Murray: We've got Wags! Anthony, Jeff & Greg: Wags. Jeff: And Dorothy. Anthony, Murray & Greg: Dorothy. Murray: And Henry. Anthony, Jeff & Greg: Henry. Anthony: And what about Captain Feathersword? Murray, Jeff & Greg: Captain Feathersword. Captain Feathersword: (offscreen.) Ahoy there, me hearties! (A pirate ship transition to the Song: Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! A scene where Captain Feathersword & his pirate crew are on the S.S. Feathersword.) Greg: (singing off-screen) Captain Feathersword's sailing on the ocean waves. Captain Feathersword: (laughing) Greg: (singing) The boat's getting rocked but the Captain's happy and brave. Captain Feathersword: (laughing) (The Wiggles and the kid and adult cheerleaders arrive.) Greg: (singing) And from every wharf and pier All: (singing) You can hear everybody cheer: Go Captain, Go Captain Feathersword: Ahoy there! All: (singing) Go Captain, Go Captain Feathersword: Ahoy there! All: (singing) Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! Captain Feathersword: (laughing) Greg: (singing) The wind, it blew and the rain fell off the boat Captain Feathersword: Oh, our friendly pirate ship is there barely staying afloat (laughing) Greg: (singing) And from every wharf and pier All: (singing) You can hear the crowd all cheer: Go Captain, Go Captain Feathersword: Ahoy there! All: (singing) Go Captain, Go Captain Feathersword: Ahoy there! All: (singing) Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! Captain Feathersword: (laughing) Greg: (singing) See Captain Feathersword, he's scrubbing all the desk. Captain Feathersword: Whoa! Greg: (singing) See him hoist the sails and climb the masts. Captain Feathersword: (laughing) Look out! Wiggles: (singing) Watch him dance in his pirate pants Captain Feathersword: Whippie, whoppie, whoa-ho-hey! Now I'm gonna dance all, all day! Greg: (singing) Now the sun is shining and the boat's back on its course. Captain Feathersword says: Captain Feathersword: It feels like I'm riding a horse. (laughing) Greg: (singing) And from every wharf and pier All: (singing) You can hear the crowd all cheer: Go Captain, Go Captain Feathersword: Ahoy there! All: (singing) Go Captain, Go Captain Feathersword: Ahoy there! All: (singing) Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! Captain Feathersword: (laughing) All: (singing) Go Captain, Go Captain Feathersword: Ahoy there! All: (singing) Go Captain, Go Captain Feathersword: Ahoy there! All: (singing) Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! Captain Feathersword: Ahoy there, me hearties! (Bones transition to Captain Feathersword asks Wags to be his friend how to teach some fetching the ball.) Captain Feathersword: Hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo. Oh, Wags, me furry friend. Hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo. Now, dogs are supposed to be man's best friend. Well, you're a dog. And I'm a man. (whines) So why aren't you my best friend? Wags: Ruff! (He hugs Captain Feathersword.) Captain Feathersword: No, no, you're not my best friend! Wags: Ruff, ruff! (He hugs Captain Feathersword again.) Captain Feathersword: (whimpers) Oh, Wags, Wags, Wags, Wags. If you were my best friend, then... well, you'd fetch! Wags: Ruff! (thinks) Fetch? Fetch? Fetch? Why does he always want me to fetch? Ruff! (leaves except he tells him something.) Captain Feathersword: Oh, no, no. Wait, wait, wait, wait. I know you're a young dog and... well, not too smart. Wags: Ruff! (thinks) I beg your pardon? Captain Feathersword: I want to teach you. Fetching isn't difficult. Wags: (thinks) I know. Fetching is silly. Captain Feathersword: Now, watch closely. I throw the ball... ..and you fetch the ball. Still don't understand, huh? Lt me see. I know. Me throw. You fetch! Wags: Ruff! (thinks) Oh, dear. You throw, me stay here. Captain Feathersword: Ooh, look. Watch me, I'll show you. (He's barking like Wags to get the ball.) Wags: (thinks) You won't catch me doing that. Captain Feathersword: (He's barking like Wags to give the ball back to Wags.) Wags: Ruff! Captain Feathersword: There, see! Good, now... Wags: Ruff, ruff! Ruff, ruff, ruff, ruff! (He throws the ball then shot cuts to Anthony using a napkin to catch a ball while eating his sandwich.) Captain Feathersword: (whimpers) Oh! No, no, no, no! Me man throw ball, you dog fetch ball! Wags: Ruff, ruff! (Shot cuts to Anthony throws the ball & catch it to Wags.) Captain Feathersword: (whines) Oh, no, no, no! That's not how a dog fetches! Wags: (thinks) That's how I fetches! Ruff! (leaves.) (Captain Feathersword sighs until he picks up a book but then he throws away & gives up. Until a pirate ship transition to the Song: We're Dancing With Wags The Dog. The Wiggles start dancing with Wags could do the actions.) (Wags barking) Greg: (singing) Let's shake our hips with Wags the Dog Turn your head and groove along Shake your hands and move your knees, we're dancing with Wags The Dog Put your hands up in the air Point them down once you've got them there Skip along like Wags would do it, dancing with Wags The dog Wags: Ruff, Ruff, Ruff...Ruff, Ruff Greg: (singing) Now we're singing it too Wags: Ruff, Ruff, Ruff...Ruff, Ruff Greg: (singing) Now Wags is digging, and we're all digging too... Shake your hips with Wags The Dog Turn your head and groove along Shake your hands and move your knees, we're dancing with Wags The Dog Wags: Ruff Ruff Ruff...Ruff Ruff Now we're singing it too Wags: Ruff, Ruff, Ruff...Ruff, Ruff Now Wags is digging...and we're all digging too... Wags: Ruff! (Magic hat transition to Greg announces everyone how to perform a magic trick called finding the white chocolate with under these cups.) Greg: (shuffling their cups.) Hurry, hurry, hurry. Step right up and find the white chocolate. Anthony: (arrives asking Greg.) Did you just say "white chocolate"? Greg: I did, I did, I did. Find it and you can keep it. Anthony: Mmm, I love white chocolate. Greg: Then guess which one of these three cups it's under, and you can have it. Anthony: Ah! It's a guessing game, is it? Greg: Yes, indeed, yes, indeed. It's a game that requires great guessing skill. Anthony: And it's under one of these three cups? Greg: (He picks up a cup then he puts it down.) Yes, one, and only one. (shuffling their cups.) Anthony: Mmm, I love white chocolate, an I guess it's under that cup. Greg: (He picks up a cup.) Ha! Sorry, but that's a dark... Anthony: (He's eating a dark chocolate.) Mmm! Greg: ..chocolate. Anthony: I love dark chocolate too. Greg: You're supposed to find the white chocolate! (He picks up a cup then he puts it down.) Now you see it... now you don't. (shuffling their cups.) Which one of these two cups covers the white chocolate? Anthony: That's easy, Greg. Only two cups left. It's under that cup! Greg: (He picks up a cup.) Ha! Sorry, but that was... Anthony: (He's eating a milk chocolate.) Delicious! Greg: You're supposed to find the white chocolate! Anthony: Well, it's really easy now. There's only one cup left, it must be under that cup. (He picks up a cup then he eats a white chocolate.) Thank you for those three chocolates. They're beautiful! (He leaves until sharing his sandwich with Greg.) You shared your chocolates with me. I'll share my sandwich with you. (Greg is holding a sandwich & getting confused. Until a camera clicking transition to Captain Feathersword was speaking to fast while singing when he's doing a wonderful dance for Henry.) Anthony: Captain? Murray: Captain? Greg: Captain? Jeff: Captain? Anthony: What are you up to? Captain Feathersword: Ooh, I'm doing a dance that Henry the Octopus showed me. Murray: Maybe we could try it, too? Captain Feathersword: Ooh, yes! (They were all doing that dance to do it for Henry.) Jeff: Not having much luck. Captain Feathersword: Ooh, well, maybe you should ask Henry to show you himself. He's just over there. Wiggles: (giving their thumbs up before they leave to Henry.) Great idea, Captain. Captain Feathersword: Ho-ho-ho-ho! Ooh! Zee ya! (A scene fades to the Song:Henry's Dance.) Henry: Come and have a dance with me, Henry the Octopus. Greg: (singing) Henry, The Octopus, The Octopus, The Octopus (back voice) A very special friend, to me. Henry, The Octopus, The Octopus, The Octopus (back voice) Henry: I have a great dance, for you to see. Greg: (singing) Well, tell us now, Henry, what we all should do Tell us now, Henry, we want to dance like you. Henry: Clap your hands, above your head, And you sway, from side to side Start to bob, up and down, Now let's spin, around and round. Greg: (singing) Henry, The Octopus, The Octopus, The Octopus (back voice) A very special friend, to me. Henry, The Octopus, The Octopus, The Octopus (back voice) Henry: I have a great dance, for you to see. Greg: (singing) Well, tell us now, Henry, what we all should do Tell us now, Henry, we want to dance like you. Henry: Clap your hands, above your head, And you sway, from side to side Start to bob, up and down, Now let's spin, around and round. Greg: (singing) Henry, The Octopus, The Octopus, The Octopus (back voice) A very special friend, to me. Henry, The Octopus, The Octopus, The Octopus (back voice) Henry: Thank you all for dancing, with me Thank you all for dancing, with me Thank you all for dancing, with ME! (Bee transition to Officer Beaples, the little Beaples are dancing with Wags, Captain & Henry. But then, Jeff come towards Officer Beaples by blowing her whistle to stop while teaching to do some dance step then she crossed arms with Jeff & they've could dance too. Until 4 colored sparkled rainbow transition to the Wiggles & Captain Feathersword are scratching their back.) Greg: Oh, that's nice. Jeff: It's good. Murray: If we didn't have elbows, this is how we'd have to scratch our backs, because we couldn't bend our arms to reach our own back. Captain Feathersword: Ooh! It's so good to have friends! Ooh, a little bit to the left, please, Greg. Ow! That's hit the spot! Anthony: Another good thing about having friends is you can watch TV together. (He's holding a TV to turn on button until it shows the Song: Dorothy the Dinosaur (Tell me Who is That Knocking). Dorothy is on the left side giggling and the door is on the right side.) Greg: (singing off-screen) Dorothy the Dinosaur, Tell me who is that knocking on your door? Dorothy: Who's there? Greg: (singing) Is it Captain with his feathersword? Captain Feathersword: (arriving and knocking on the door) Ahoy there, me hearties. (leaves) Greg: (singing) Is it Henry and Wags knocking on your door? (Henry and Wags arrive knocking on the door and leave.) Dorothy (Dorothy giggles) the Dinosaur, Tell me who is that knocking on your door? Dorothy: Who's there? Greg: (singing) Is it Jeff snoring fast asleep? (Jeff sleepwalks.) Is it Anthony with lots of food to eat? Anthony: (arriving holding food and knocking on the door) Wa-hoo! What great food! (leaves) Greg: (singing) Is it Murray with his red guitar? (Murray arrives knocking on the door, plays his electric guitar and leaves.) Greg: (singing) Is it Greg? (arriving knocking on the door) With the Big Red Car? Dorothy: I'll open my door and see who it is. (opens the door and sees the Wiggles, Anthony Field, Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt and Greg Page, Captain Feathersword, Henry the Octopus and Wags the Dog and giggles) Captain Feathersword: Ahoy there, Dorothy. Greg: Hello, Dorothy. Anthony: Wa-hoo, Dorothy. Dorothy: Hello, everybody. (Captain Feathersword closes the door.) Greg: (singing) This is Captain, Henry and Wags too And it's The Wiggles. We'll sing a song for you. Dorothy (Dorothy giggles) the Dinosaur, Now you know who knocked on your front door. Dorothy: (giggles) (A CGI Dorothy using her lawnmower while waving the screen transition to the Wiggles & Dorothy remembered that when she was a baby.) Dorothy: Mmm! Anthony, that was the best rose petal soup you ever made, and you made it just for me! Anthony: Thank you, Dorothy. Greg: You ate almost as much as Anthony. (They were all laughing because Anthony ate the whole thing.) Dorothy: You Wiggles are my best friends! Wiggles: Aww! Dorothy: I've known you all ever since I was a baby. Murray: Hey, remember that time we thought we'd lost you? Dorothy: (They were all gasps then a chatter all talking at once.) Oh, dear! (A scene translates to the Wiggles are trying to look for Dorothy but they've searched everywhere for a flashback.) Greg: (offscreen) We searched high. Jeff: (offscreen) We searched low. Anthony: (offscreen) We searched everywhere. Murray: (offscreen) We were so worried. Wiggles: (shouting to call for her.) Dorothy! Dorothy! (echos with a shout.) DOROTHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (A scene translates to the Wiggles in the Big Red Car that remembered where Wags will find Dorothy.) Greg: Wags! Anthony: Wags the Dog would find her! Murray: With his doggy nose! (A scene translates to Wags howls gently to baby Dorothy when she's sleeping in her crib.) Jeff: Whee! Murray: Whee! Wags: (He barks then he shushes at them, until telling everyone to be quiet, because baby Dorothy is sleeping.) Ruff! Shh! Shh! Anthony: Whee! Greg: Whee! Wags: (He howls gently while they're watching everyone how cute baby Dorothy's sleeping. Then, Henry decided to watch her baby too.) Jeff: (offscreen) Wags had taken Dorothy over to Henry's. (A scene translates to Henry tells everyone Wags a great dancer while the sea creatures singing Boom Boom.) Greg: (singing) Well, he's an octopus Fishettes: (singing) Henry Greg: (singing) His band is sounding so good Fishettes: (singing) Henry Greg: (singing) You'll soon be tapping your foot (with Fishettes singing.) To Henry's underwater big band. (Jacques the Shark plays the saxophone for an instrumental break.) Henry: That's great dancing, Wags. Great dancing. Ooh, I love that guitar playing. I'm having a wonderful time. Beautiful singing, Fishettes. Beautiful singing. Jeff: (offscreen) They were having so much fun that Wags forgot about the time. Fishettes: (singing) Boom, boom Greg: (singing) Come on and give them a hand (with Fishettes singing.) Henry's underwater big band. Henry's underwater big band. (A scene translates to the Wiggles & Henry tells Wags that he felt sorry for worried but they've forgive them. Until, translates back to Dorothy was glad that were found her.) Jeff: (offscreen) Wags says he was sorry to have worried us, but we forgave him... (with Murray, Anthony & Greg) Because we were so happy that we found you! Dorothy: That's funny. I don't remember it at all. Wiggles: (laughing) Dorothy: Well, I was only a baby, you know? Wiggles: We know. Dorothy: I'm so lucky to have you as my friends. You're always there when I need you. Anthony: Well, that's what friends are for. Jeff: They always try to be there when we need them. Greg: You know what I like most about good friends? We don't always have to agree Anthony: Oh, yes we do. Murray: No, we don't. Jeff: We do! Greg: No, we don't! Dorothy: (giggles while the Wiggles are laughing.) You sounds like friends to me! Anthony: But what about when we watch TV? Now, we always agree then. Greg: Well, sometimes. Anthony: Now, that reminds me. (He's holding a TV to turn on button until it shows the Song: Do the Wiggle Groove (Live). A scene is filmed on December 7, 1998 at Sydney Entertainment Centre.) Captain Feathersword: Come on! Push, Wags! PUUUUUUUUSH!!! (When the Wiggles, Dorothy, Henry, Officer Beaples and the dancers appear while Captain Feathersword and Wags pushed the Big Red Car all the way back.) Anthony: (offscreen) Thanks for trying, Captain and Wags! (back on stage) And now, everyone, here's a dance that you can all do with us. Greg: (singing) Well, you can run, you can jump and skip too But here's a dance that is oh-so new. All: (singing) Do, do the move. They call the Wiggle Groove. Whoo! Whoo! Greg: (singing) Clap your hands and spin around. Pat your head and touch the ground. All: (singing) Do, do the move. They call the Wiggle Groove. Whoo! Yeah! Do, do the move. They call the Wiggle Groove. Do, do the move. They call the Wiggle Groove. Do, do the move. They call the Wiggle Groove. Whoo! Yeah! Anthony: What's next, Greg? Greg: (singing) Clap your hands and stamp your feet. And groove along to the wiggly beat. All: (singing) And do, do the move. They call the Wiggle Groove. Whoo! Yeah! Greg: (singing) Side to side you sway with your hands. Anthony: That's it! Greg: (singing) Lift your knees in time with the bends. Pendulum with your legs side to side. You're doing it the Wiggle way. Clap your hands and spin around. Pat your head and touch the ground. All: (singing) Do, do the move. They call the Wiggle Groove. Whoo! Yeah! Do, do the move. They call the Wiggle Groove. Do, do the move. They call the Wiggle Groove. Do, do the move. They call the Wiggle Groove. Whoo! Yeah! Anthony: Everybody's doing the Wiggle Groove. Officer Beaples is. Wags the Dog. Henry the Octopus. Janette the Jockey. Christine the Cowgirl. Freddie the Football Player. Vinnie the Vet. Carl the Chef. Cassie and Jessie and everybody. Doing the Wiggle Groove. Do, do the move. They call the Wiggle Groove. Do, do the move. They call the Wiggle Groove. Do, do the move. They call the Wiggle Groove. (The song ends and the audience clapped and cheered because doing the Wiggle Groove was so much fun. Until, 4 colored sparkled rainbow transition to the Wiggles are talking about having fun with their friends and of course, how we use our feelings.) Anthony: What do you like about having friends? Greg: Uh-huh. Friends can be fun. Jeff: Friends makes us laugh. Murray: And cry sometimes, if we have an argument. Greg: Sometimes friends can make us angry. Anthony: But friends don't stay angry or sad for too long. Jeff: Friends always go back to being friends again. Anthony: I'm very happy. I've got my friends. Captain Feathersword: Hoo-hoo-hoo! (with Dorothy & Henry.) And so are we! (They were both laughing until waving goodbye to the camera.) Category:Transcripts Category:1999 Category:Finished Transcripts